overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Food
This page shows a list of Food and Drink that exist in the Overlord series. Overview Food and Drink are consumable items found in the World of 2138, YGGDRASIL and the New World. While the purposes for these consumables differed in both realms, fundamentally they were used to supplement health. In the case of the World of 2138, the price of food inevitably soared, and raw fruits and vegetables became luxury goods that ordinary people couldn't get their hands on. The best one could acquire was liquid based food, multi-vitamins and preserved food. For YGGDRASIL's food and drink items, Players used these comestibles to increase their basic stats for their avatars.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special One needed specialized skills to make food. It was only to be expected, since food and drink could grant special bonuses when consumed. In other words, if one lacked the proper skills to perform a task, it would end in failure. Not only that, but the New World also has their own set of foods and drinks. Their existence and purpose are a necessity for its inhabitants who require them for sustenance in their daily lives. According to some chefs from YGGDRASIL, the quality of some food stuffs in the New World appears to be lacking compared to the game world. Fruits and Vegetables 'Apple' A round fruit of a tree of the rose family, which typically has thin red or green skin and crisp flesh. Many varieties have been developed as dessert or cooking fruit. To become self-sufficient and replenish the Great Tomb of Nazarick’s consumables, Ainz Ooal Gown ordered Pinison Pol Perlia to raise an apple orchard on the 6th Floor of Nazarick. Using these apples, Sous-chef was able to make apple juice though Eclair Ecleir Eicler felt that their taste was a bit lacking compared to the apples in Nazarick's stock. In Overlord: The Undead Oh!, the poisoned apple is a central item for the Snow White play in Nazarick Theater.Overlord: The Undead Oh! Chapter 03 * Golden Apple: An apple that hails from YGGDRASIL. Banana A long curved fruit that grows in clusters and has soft pulpy flesh and yellow skin when ripe. Hyueri A fruit from the New World that grows near Carne Village. Its juice is edible and can be made into a refreshment. Kinshu A vegetable native to the New World that is from a location called Grandel. However it is also sold in E-Rantel. 'Potato' A starchy plant tuber that is one of the most important food crops, cooked and eaten as a vegetable. There are various species with different culinary purposes. * Sweet Potato: An edible tropical tuber with pinkish orange, slightly sweet flesh. They can be found in the world of Alfheim. Rain Fruit A lychee-like fruit native to the New World and sold in Arwintar. Rikiriko Nut A nut native to the New World that grows in the vicinity of the Great Lake. Strawberry A sweet soft red fruit with a seed-studded surface. Tomato A red, or occasionally yellow, pulpy edible fruit. It is an ingredient to various dishes such as tomato juice. Found in both the New World and YGGDRASIL, though in the latter YGGDRASIL tomatoes are said to possess a variety of abilities like gather sunlight to explode. Some can even attack you or even glows like gold when cut. Green Hole has a farm that raises tomatoes. Yuzu A golfball-sized citrus fruit that originated in East Asia. The fruit is very tart, with little pulp and lots of seeds. Due to its fragrance its juice is used to make candies, and the fragrance is captured and put in bath salts. Spa Resort Nazarick possesses a bath that is filled with yuzu so that bathers can soak in it.Overlord III Episode 01 Meat 'Fish' The flesh of a fish or other aquatic animals. In the New World, fish is a part of the lizardmen’s staple diet.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown The Cauldron of the Daghdha is capable of producing fish, albeit the product lacks bones. * Gabura Fish: A fish served in the Re-Estize Kingdom. 'Food Lizard' A reptile found in the Azerlisia Mountains that are eaten by the Quagoa live. 'Mud Crab' A crustacean animal that lives in the wetlands of the Great Lake. It was a favorite food of Zenberu Gugu until he swore eating it after fighting alongside the Snap Grasp.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death 'Nuk' An animal used by the Quagoa as a food source in the Azerlisia Mountains. [[Piercing Lobster|'Piercing Lobster']] A creature that is considered as Nóatún seafood in YGGDRASIL. 'Pig' A animal belonging to the swine family, domesticated by humans for its meat. Carne Village bought several pigs to raise in order to feed the village population of humans, goblins and ogres.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle 'Víðópnir ' A YGGDRASIL creature that is that can be made into foie gras. Drinks 'Alcohol' A psychoactive substance that is the active ingredient in drinks such as beer, wine, and distilled spirits (hard liquor). Its mostly produced by fermentation of grains, fruits, or other sources of sugar. * Cloudy Beer: A beverage served at Black Gold Beard Pavilion in the Dwarf Kingdom. * Maiden’s Tears A beverage concocted by Sous-chef to serve to Shalltear Bloodfallen when she was depressed at her actions in betraying Ainz Ooal Gown. Due to her unsightly self-pity at his bar, the cook just mixed No. 1 Blue food coloring with vodka and served it to her.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure * Nazarick (Cocktail): A specialty ten colored alcoholic drink served on the 9th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick by Sous-chef. It's known to be a very popular drink among the NPCs despite the cook feeling it is incomplete. * Red Mushroom Beer: A beverage served at Black Gold Beard Pavilion in the Dwarf Kingdom. * Stout: A very dark full-bodied ale with a distinctive malty flavor served at Black Gold Beard Pavilion in the Dwarf Kingdom. 'Cola' A brown carbonated drink that is flavored with an extract of cola nuts, or with a similar flavoring. While taking a break from building the Monument of Ruin, Aura Bella Fiora had a hamburger for lunch, washing it down with a cola. In Hack And Slash Adventure, Cola was a joke potion found in the tabletop game.Overlord Manga Volume 10 Special Edition Drama CD: Human Understanding Table Game 'Makyatia' A drink in the New World that can be served iced. It resembles latte, but it has the taste of Shakerato. Except it leaves behind an aftertaste of condensed milk.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death 'Shakerato' A Italian beverage prepared using espresso and ice cubes. Narberal Gamma compared it to Makyatia. Interestingly Momon believed it to be a drink native to the New World, having never heard of it. 'Tea' Tea is an aromatic beverage commonly prepared by pouring hot or boiling water over cured leaves. * Black Tea: A tea that is dark in color from complete oxidation of the leaf before firing. * Platinum++ Asgard Pekoe: A high grade tea that hails from Asgard in YGGDRASIL. 'Smoothie' A thick, smooth drink of fresh fruit pureed with milk, yogurt, or ice cream. CZ2128 Delta is partial to smoothies, during the Pleiades monthly meeting, Shizu had a smoothie composed of chocolate, banana, and strawberry. According o Narberal Gamma it had enough calories for an active adult to last the entire day. When Entoma got blood in her drink she forced her sister to drink it instead so as not to let it go to waste.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Maid Tea Party Dishes Bento A single-portion take-out or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. A traditional bento holds rice or noodles, fish or meat, with pickled and cooked vegetables, in a box. Albedo prepared a meal for Ainz Ooal Gown for him to enjoy rather than allow him to eat food served at a cafeteria''Pure Pure Pleiades 2 Episode 11'' 'Fried Golden Potato Slices' Slices of potatoes that have been fried into a bite size snacks. They are a favorite food of Lupusregina Beta. 'Gabura Fish à la Meuniere' A New World recipe that, judging by its name, is composed of fish, cooked or served in sauce composed of lightly browned butter with lemon juice and parsley. This food was a favorite of Marquis Raeven.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle 'Hamburger' A hamburger, beefburger or burger is a sandwich consisting of one or more cooked patties of ground meat, usually beef, placed inside a sliced bread roll or bun. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko served Aura a hamburger for lunch, supplemented by French fries, pickles and a cola. Kebab A dish of pieces of meat, fish, or vegetables roasted or grilled on a skewer or spit with origins in Middle Eastern cuisine. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta once opened a food stand in Nazarick as a way to raise funds in the New World without drawing attention. The Solution Epsilon and CZ2128 Delta found the food to be delicious, until Yuri Alpha discovered that her sister used meat from the corpses of the Sunlight Scripture. Yuri then punished Entoma, by spanking her. Both she and CZ2128 were disgusted by the revelation, however Solution was still tantalized by the dish.Overlord Blu-ray 02 Manga Special Oden A Japanese one-pot dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, and processed fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth. In Pure Pure Pleiades, Cocytus and Demiurge have dinner and drinks at an oden stand run by Sous-chef.Pure Pure Pleiades 2 Episode 05 Soup A liquid dish, typically made by boiling meat, fish, or vegetables, etc., in stock or water. Momon and Nabe shared a dinner meal of soup with the Swords of Darkness on their first night as Adventurers.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: The Journey Soup is a standard travel ration for workers as it contained nutrition and storage life.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly entangled in a spider web Steak A thick slice of beef or other high-quality meat usually taken from the hindquarters of the animal, typically cut into thick slices that are cooked by broiling or frying. Ainz Ooal Gown once order one of the Homunculus Maids to cook him a steak only to have the maid bring back a piece of charcoal due to her lack of a Cook class.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of the Despair * Marbled Frost Dragon Steak: A meat dish made from the lion of an Ancient Frost Dragon from Jotunheim. It was served as the main course for Enri and her friends when the visted Nazarick. Desserts 'Canelé' A small French pastry flavored with rum and vanilla, with a thick caramelized crust. In Pure Pure Pleiades, Albedo served this sweet to Ainz whilst he was drinking his tea at Nazarick Corporation.Pure Pure Pleiades 2 Episode 10 'Golden Apple Compote' A dessert made with Golden Apple. It was served as a dessert dish to Enri Emmot and her friends when they visited Nazarick. It could be served in white wine, topped with yogurt. 'Ice Cream' A sweetened frozen food typically eaten as a snack or dessert. In the New World it is high-class luxury that just one would cost more than a day's worth of food to a commoner. Others 'Black Gem' A fungal mushroom that is considered a delicacy by aristocrats. Pe Riyuro brought some over to Arwintar while visiting his friend Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Spices Spices are substance primarily used for flavoring, coloring or preserving food. In the New World the primary source of spices is from 1st tier spells. 'Salt' A white crystalline substance that gives seawater its characteristic taste and is used for seasoning or preserving food. 'Sugar' A sweet crystalline substance obtained from various plants and used as a sweetener in food and drink. Sugar is considered a luxury commodity for commoners in the New World. Their sources of sweetness being either fruits or honey. Trivia * A few heteromorphic species are unable to gain food buffs or even need food and drink to survive. Those include but are not limited to: demons, vampires, undead, etc. References }} Category:Terminology Category:Items